


Jail Bird

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Arrest, Implied Criminal Background, Implied Future Romance, Muggle AU, POV Pansy Parkinson, Sexual Tension, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: "I won't leave you.""You are not leaving me. You are building what could be our future."





	Jail Bird

The wind was so crisp against her skin that Pansy was sure her limbs were about to snap off. Her teeth were chattering as she pulled her jumper closer to her body. She wished she had brought a scarf and had worn her snow-boots.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this. I’m freezing my ass off out here, and I _need_ my ass.”

“For what? Persuasion when it comes to the inferior sex you call males?”

“Persuasion for _both_ sexes. At least get it right if you’re going to point it out.”

Draco looked over his shoulder and back at his best friend as he smirked.

“Is it really necessary to vandalize and destroy Potter's car? I mean, you’re going to beat him in this election anyway. Your father has basically bought out the whole student body.”

Draco rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands together as he looked down at the tires he just punctured. 

“Pansy, some people actually vote to make a difference, not to get the money they were bribed with. Potter has a persuasive tongue in a way that I.. _never-mind._ This will just stop him from getting to the debate.”

“That I what? _Don’t have?_ ”

“Shut it, Parkinson.”

Pansy clicked her tongue and walked over to Draco. He was looking down at the snowy ground, and Pansy linked their arms together.

“You know you can do these things on your own, right Draco? You don’t need your dad to help you, and you certainly don’t need to vandalize Potter’s car to prove a point.”

Draco looked up from his boots and into Pansy’s eyes. Their heads were close together, and their breaths were fogging up the air. Pansy swore for a second that his eyes darted down to her lips. He rubbed his together and looked away quickly.

“You have always believed in me, Pansy. I appreciate that. But you’re one of the only people that ever has.”

“Only because you don’t let people in.”

Pansy’s hair started blowing in a whirlwind around her head, and Draco caught a piece that was trying to fly in her eyes. He tucked it behind her ear and smiled sadly.

“People don’t want to know who I really am.”

“That’s a lie,” she told him, “I have always wanted to know who you truly are. That’s why I have never left.”

This time, it was Pansy’s eyes that flicked down to his lips. She wasn’t sure what was coming over her, but he noticed and didn’t seem to mind. As they started to lean in, they heard campus cops behind them with their sirens on. 

Startled, Draco jumped back from her.

“I’ll get expelled. I’ll never get into law school, _I-_ ”

“Go,” Pansy assured him, “I’ve got this.”

_“I won’t leave you.”_

“You are not leaving me, you are building what could be _our_ future.”

Draco’s eyebrows scrunched together as he took in her words. She could not believe she had even said them out loud; she had wanted to for ages. But he didn’t look afraid or even repulsed by her words. If anything, _he looked more determined._

“I’ll see you on the other side,” he said.

He flashed her his trademark smirk before he ran off, and Pansy grinned back. She didn’t even care if this was another thing to add to her record. All she cared about was that Draco finally knew. He could talk her into anything. 


End file.
